


Private Japan Soccer School

by FairyShota



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: BDSM, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Football | Soccer, M/M, Muscles, NSFW, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Shoe Kink, Sock Fetish, Socks, Sweat, sweat fetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyShota/pseuds/FairyShota
Summary: Tachimukai and Sakanoue come to a new middle school, a boarding school, and will learn all sorts of new things there. Of course, in terms of soccer. But also many other things. For example, what happens with a cheerful, fair and open hearted boy when he reaches puberty, and has been for a year at a boarding school for boys.Warning: NSFW, Foot Fetish, BDSM, and other kinks included.
Relationships: Endou Mamoru/Gouenji Shuuya, Endou Mamoru/Sakanoue Noboru, Endou Mamoru/Tachimukai Yuuki, Gouenji Shuuya/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Private Japan Soccer School

This work is purely fiction, and i dont own anything in it. I just want to have fun with the boys, and hope you enjoy it with them too!^^

\--------------------------------------------------

It could have been such a nice second year at the Private Japan Soccer School, a football boarding school newly founded a year ago. At least Endou Mamoru, captain and first-choice keeper of the first team, thought this at the beginning of the school year. At least until he heard two familiar voices behind him.

"Endou-san ~~~~!" called - or should one say rather shouting? - both after him, running towards him without noticing each other. Even as they pressed against each other, they did not notice. Until then they stood directly in front of Endou and looked up to him with faithful and admiring big eyes. Tachimukai saw Endou as the best goalkeeper and captain in the world. And Sakanoue admired Endou for his skills as a Libero. Of course, both looked up to the Endou Mamoru for all sorts of reasons. And now they were standing in front of him.

"Oh! Tachimukai, Sakanoue! You two are now students here? That's wonderful! We can always use good players who love soccer as much as you both! "  
He praised the two and grinned at them with his well-known and popular wide smile. Both guys beamed a bit more after hearing the words of their idol.

"I can not wait to play with you in the same team again!" Tachimukai said cheerfully. The otherwise so timid boy was laid back and a little too upset, when it came to Endou.  
"I'll be the team's best libero, and I'll stop any opponent!" Sakanoue boasted proudly. He was usually quick-tempered too, but he only gave it to Endou so much. Finally he wanted to impress him.

And sure, Endou was impressed. From both. Only for other reasons than they thought. Now that they were both in front of him, he realized how much they had both grown. Of course he too had grown. In many ways. But man, the two looked cute. In Tachimukai clear muscle approaches were seen. Well shaped and ready to be clearly defined as soon as he tenses them. His arms and back were particularly prominent. Especially in the skin-tight shirt he wore.  
Sakanoue looked similarly defined. Only his legs were much more muscular than before. These, and his widening shoulders, showed that he would become a serious opponent on the field.  
Anyway, Endou was lucky to be able to welcome both as a team member. At least as far as their abilities were concerned. It may not have been the problem in the past, but now that he was getting older and getting into puberty, he found it rather uncomfortable when others were so intrusive. He himself was of course intrusive, but of course it did not bother him.

"Hehe, I can not wait to see your skills on the field!" He said honestly and pleased, suppressing this mild discomfort in his chest. It was not that he did not like the two of them. It was the opposite. He liked them both in the past too. And now that the two of them were much stronger, especially physically, he immediately had thoughts in his head that he did not want to have at the moment.  
"Endou!" Then suddenly called one of his classmates.

"Oh! Excuse me, but I have to go. Let's continue talking later! I'm waiting for you in the field of the first team! There, the classification test will take place! "He said happily and was already half way to his classmate.  
"See you later, Endou-san!" Both called in sync and waved after their idol. Only now did they notice each other. They turned to each other and looked at each other for a short while.  
"You like Endou-san?" They both said, back in sync, and grinned in response at the same moment.

As it turned out, both were in the same class, the 1-B. The school day, or rather the introduction to school life and the introduction of the teachers, was as normal and boring as ever. Only the prospect of sleeping with one, or even two, of the second-graders in the same room made the two boys rave. Because both were hoping to land in the same room as Endou. During the couple of hours of the introduction, and all that, the two became friends in no time. As for Endou, of course, they were on the same wavelength. But even with other well-known soccer player from Endou's generation, the two too often agreed, or admired even the attitude of the other.  
What both of them had not yet realized was that, with all their admiration for Endou and his friends, they were becoming increasingly aware of certain details. Both in terms of their personalities, as on their body.  
So it was not surprising that both agreed quite quickly that Endou looked damned good. As they met him before, Endou wore the school uniform, but even that showed how muscular and athletic he had become.

Of course, both boys realized that this was due to the special education the students got here. Much of the students here have been recruited by various scouts. So also Tachimukai and Sakanoue.  
One of the school's motto was, "Play with fun, live with fun." While another was "A Strong Body Witnessing the Base." Of course there were others. The latter referred to the fact that the basic training was taken very seriously here. But also, that as much emphasis was placed on building the bodies of the players.  
Unlike the first graders, who had yet to be assessed and classified, it was with second graders like that they almost always wore weights on the body. On the wrists, the ankles, on the hips, etc. Yes, even their clothes were weighted. Made of heavier fabrics and materials. Of course, everything has been tested and approved by sports doctors all over the world.  
This would soon be so for Tachimukai and Sakanoue too. But only later.

Now it was time. Both came out of the locker room at the same time, still wearing the jerseys of their respective previous school. With them, of course, a whole bunch of other guys from all over the country. They were not necessarily the best players, and of course at least 50% of all new students were the best of their year. The scouts put a lot of emphasis on whether the boys enjoyed the game, worked hard, and thought for themselves.  
After all, it was at this school so that if a move failed, it was primarily the fault of the athletes themselves, and not the coach. At least for the most part. This school was fair, and everyone got more than one chance to shine.

Shortly after, it was time for the classification. First, all first graders were divided into 5-man teams, and then teams of about equal weight, as far as the skills of the players were concerned, competed against each other in small 10-minute games.  
Tachimukai and Sakanoue joined the same team, along with a bloody striker, a normal-looking midfielder, and a very small defender. Tachimukai was the goalkeeper and Sakanoue a Libero.  
The striker introduced himself as "Cobra". He had short purple hair, a muscular physique and a rather grim face. But seemed quite friendly. The midfielder, his name was "Kirishima", really looked normal in everything. From looks, to his personality. Quite different was the little defender named "Asta". He was friendly and open hearted. And especially for his height damn muscular. Alone from the look you could imagine that Cobra and Asta were about equally strong in terms of their physique.  
Surprisingly, Kirishima was assigned by the coaches as the captain of this 5-man team.

Each 5-man team then played consecutively against 5 other teams. Whereby the individual performances as well as the team performance and the overall performance were evaluated in all 5 games.  
As expected, Tachimukai's and Sakanoue's team won every game. One surprise, however, was that Kirishima made a good captain. His orders were clear, simple, and very effective for that very reason. Cobra scored at least 3 goals in each game. Each with a force that tore at the nets of the goals. Equally surprising was how quickly Asta, despite his muscle mass, could move. Even his moves were rather simple knit, but he overwhelmed almost any opponent with brute force, without playing unfair.  
Of course, Tachimukai and Sakanoue also showed what they were capable of. Tachimukai kept the goals scored by the opponents at a maximum of 2 per game. While Sakanoue switched back and forth between attack and defense, even after the 5 games, he was not particularly out of breath.  
But to all this it should be noted that in the games no special techniques and the like were allowed. Only pure player skills were rated.

And then it was time for the classification. 100 first graders, which were divided into a total of 10 teams, each with 10 players, and were also assigned to one of the 10 existing teams of second graders. Thus, a total of 10 new teams were formed, each with 10 first-graders and 10 second-graders who would train, live and play together for the next school year.  
Tachimukai, Sakanoue, Kirishima, Cobra and Asta were all teamed with Endou, which was especially pleasing to Tachimukai and Sakanoue. Endou was also pleased. As it turned out, Gouenji Shuuya was part of the team. Endou was already the captain of the entire team, and Gouenji was his vice.

The training also started right away, and the first graders were also beaten hard, but fairly, by the much stronger and better second graders. At the end of the workout, around 8pm, with the training itself starting at noon, all first graders were completely exhausted and so sweaty that their jerseys stuck to their bodies like a second skin. At every step, one heard how sweaty the inside of her shoes was.  
Now they were released and allowed to go to the changing rooms. But before they were called their room numbers. Tachimukai and Sakanoue both came in room 3. Together with Kirishima. Each room was filled with a total of 5 students, always 2 second graders with 3 first graders or vice versa.  
However, the first graders were not told which second graders were in a room with them.

Since all first graders were so exhausted, they were exceptionally allowed to get their things without changing, and immediately go to their room. The fact that the intention was other than friendliness was not known to the first graders.  
So Tachimukai, Sakanoue and Kirishima quickly got their things and went to their room. As soon as they were in front of room number three, they both turned pale, and then they were overjoyed when they read with which second graders they would live together for a year. Immediately they stormed into their new room, but were immediately intercepted. However, both did not really know what was going on.

Two large and strong hands took the two in receipt, both were covered with fresh sweaty, still steaming, socks, and thus their mouths were shut. Both were pulled into the room without making a sound while they could only breathe in through their noses. The intense, fresh smell of sweat literally stuck in their noses, and overtaxed both. Their brains briefly paused, unable to process what was happening to them.  
Kirishima, on the other hand, took a step backwards, but suddenly bumped into a muscular body, and when he looked up, his mouth was blocked with a sweaty sock, and a masculine, pungent smell attacked his scent buds. His eyes rolled up a bit and he was pulled into the room by Gouenji. Then the door was closed.

All three boys were too dazed at first to realize what was happening to them. Therefore, they did not resist, as they were tied with old, sweaty from the previous day, socks. First their hands over their heads. Then Tachimukai was seated between Sakanoue and Kirishima, and his legs joined, at the ankles, with one ankle each of the one sitting next to him. The respective free ankle of Sakanoue and Kirishima was tied to the legs of two cabinets. So all three sat next to each other and helpless before Endou and Gouenji. Endou's two socks were tied around Tachimukai's and Sakanoue's heads, blocking their mouths, flooding their noses with Endou's distinctive, intense odor. The same thing happened to Kirishima with one of Gouenji's socks.

As intense and strong as the fresh smells of the two second graders was, it was only natural that the three boys were completely fogged and just surrendered. After only a few minutes, they inhaled the smells of their Senpai's willingly and clearly audible. At first they moved a bit, but now they sat quietly, still sweaty, sweating even more, as it was relatively warm in the room.

Endou and Gouenji looked at their work contentedly.  
"That was a good idea, Gouenji! It's good that the two are so quiet. Just look at how they breathe in my scent~."Endou whispered to his boyfriend, then kissed him deeply on the lips and then, with slightly flushed cheeks, looked down at his two kouhai's.  
"Hehe, thank you, Mamoru ~." Also slightly flushed, he accepted Endou's compliment and then, licking his lips after the kiss, looked down at Kirishima.

To be continued...


End file.
